In normal use, a tape-like LED (light-emitting diode) lamp is generally electrically connected to a wire or another tape-like LED lamp. In the prior art, a known tape-like LED lamp is electrically connected to the wire or another tape-like LED lamp through manual soldering. During the manual soldering, a special tool and a power supply are needed. Thereby, it is not convenient to electrically connect the tape-like LED lamp. Furthermore, the process of manual soldering is very complicated, decreasing the electrical connection efficiency. Moreover, the soldering quality is not reliable, often needing to re-solder, and the maintenance is difficult.